


keep me company

by lostmemoria



Series: veena's fic extravaganza [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Christmas, Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Looks like you could use some company.”</p><p>or: "I’m volunteering outside the mall for Toys for Tots all day and it’s cold as hell but you’ve been keeping me company outside even though I don’t know you and now you’re freezing too" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep me company

“Thank you so much for your donation. It really means a lot for the kids this year.”

And despite the fact that the cold winter air of New York City has made her face numb for the six hours she’s been standing outside the mall, Kira still manages to flash a bright smile at the woman who just deposited a few dolls and action figures into her Toys for Tots bin. The woman smiles at her back and wishes her a Merry Christmas which Kira returns before watching her hurry into the mall to get out of the cold.

She shivers and checks the time on her phone. It’s exactly 6pm, meaning that she still has another three hours until the mall closes before she can finally drop off the toys at the center and then go home and curl up in the warmth of her bed with her cat Kyo. Just the thought of it makes her smile and gives her just enough energy to greet a new group of people that walk up to her with toys to donate. After a few more people donate toys, she’s alone again, taking a seat on the lawn chair she brought with her and pulling her jacket tighter around her.

She plays Candy Crush on her phone to pass the time, not even realizing when someone walks up to her until they speak.

“Looks like you could use some company.”

Kira looks up and sees a girl with short brunette hair standing in front of her and holding two cups of piping hot coffee. She’s all bundled up with layers of jackets and a big thick scarf wrapped around her neck. It throws Kira off a little to see a random stranger walk up to her and offer a cup of coffee and the girl seems to realize that as she quickly adds, “Before you think I’m _some weirdo,_  I actually work at the diner across the street and saw you sitting here all day so I thought I’d bring some coffee over to keep you warm.”

“Oh,” Kira says, pleasantly surprised. “That’s really nice of you, but really I’m okay and I don’t want to bother you from work—”

“Nah, you’re fine,” the girl shrugs, already pulling up the extra chair that she has out and sitting next to her. “I already finished my shift five minutes ago.” She passes her the cup of coffee and Kira takes it with reluctance at first, but as soon as she takes the first sip and tastes Caramel Mocha, she can’t help but smile into her cup.

“I hope Caramel Mocha is alright?” The girl asks. “I wasn’t quite sure what to come over with, but I figured something sweet would be nice.”

Kira smiles wider, “I _love_ it.”

She grins. “Awesome. Do you do this every year?”

Kira nods, “Been doing it for four years straight now. It’s become really important to me because I love Christmas and I love children, I mean I’m a kindergarten teacher, of course I adore children, but I also think every kid should have a present on Christmas.”

The girl raises an intrigued brow, “Kindergarten teacher huh? That must be fun. And that’s really nice, especially since I know how those kids might feel, not having the Christmas of their dreams.”

They end up conversing a little more, with Kira talking about how it’s like being a kindergarten teacher and her talking about how it’s like working as a waitress at the diner, mentioning how one day she’d like to own her own little diner too. A few more people come by to donate toys, and when 9pm strikes, Kira’s packing up her things and the girl helps her carry the toy bin which has gotten pretty heavy back to the trunk of her car.

“Thanks for keeping me company even though you’re freezing now!” Her hand accidentally brushes against the girl’s hand when they’re loading up the bin and Kira notices that she’s not wearing any mittens. She immediately takes off her own and hands them to her, “Here, take mine.”

The girl smiles and takes them without much hesitance, slipping them on her hands. “Thanks. I do get cold easily. I’m Malia by the way.”

She smiles back warmly, “Kira.”

“So Kira, are you coming back tomorrow…?”

She hears the hopefulness in Malia’s voice that it kind of breaks her heart when she tells the brunette that she won’t be coming back tomorrow, but then she quickly adds, “ _But_ I’ll be here on Friday. Same time.”

That definitely brings a bright smile on Malia’s face. “That’s great! Expect company and another cup of Caramel Mocha. Maybe even some french fries?”

Kira can’t help but smile wide. She does love diner fires. “Can’t wait.”

When she drives back home from the Toys for Tots center, the taste of Caramel Mocha is still sweet in her mouth just like Malia’s smile is still fresh in her mind. She can’t wait till Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
